


Cat Daddy

by Kaw_Kaw_Kawaii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Petplay, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaw_Kaw_Kawaii/pseuds/Kaw_Kaw_Kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a disobedient little pussy, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Daddy

Dave looked around, each of his Golden-blonde feline ears twitching in a different direction as he listened hard for Bro, adjusting his shades, he kicked his feet, sitting disobediently on the table that he knew he clearly was not supposed to be on, and continuing to stare at the front door as if the door itself would come to life and greet him. His tail beat rhythmically behind him as he heard footsteps approach the door, 

the doorknob turned and in stepped Bro, staring straight forward at Dave before slamming the door behind him calmly and setting some unforgotten bag on the ground next to him, he unthreaded his belt slowly and Dave watched him with perked ears as he stayed where he was, fear and excitment filled his mind as he knew he would be punished for this and he bristled at the thought as Bro edged closer to him. Bro grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, throwing him to the futon as he flashstepped to hover over him and slam him face-first into the cushion by the back of his neck, 

" How many times do I halfta tell ya' to stay off the table, bad boy." he says sharply,yanking his pants and boxers off and pulling up his tail as he cracked his belt against Daves ass twice, his ears flattened against his head in pleasure as a low moan escaped his mouth and he squirmed slightly,sticking his rear up in the air more to accept his punishment, only to have a gloved hand come down on his ass this time, Dave leaned back into the touch of Bro's hand as he was yanked backwards onto his knees by his hair, 

Bros teeth quickly latching onto Daves neck, biting down hard and almost breaking the skin as he sucked on the newly formed bite,he wrapped a hand around Daves cock, pumping it lightly as he dragged his other hand over Daves mouth, inserting two fingers into his younger brothers mouth as he finger-fucked his throat, Daves tail twitched excitdedly against Bro as he pumped Dave faster, making Dave moan loudly and nibble on his fingers, bringing him closer to his climax , Dave squirmed as Bro tackled him over, dragging out his fingers from Daves mouth down his chest, Dave was a panting mess and he clung to Bro hard, mewling pleas against his brother, 

" Please Daddy~ I'm sorry for being a bad boy~ please make me cum,Daddy~!" Bro shivered slightly and dragged his tongue along Daves bottom lip before biting it lightly and kissing Dave hard, sending ripples down his body that went straight to his cock as he came hard into Bros hand and his stomache he moaned Bro's name loudly and clung to him tightly, Bro sat there with Dave in his lap, Dave felt hot and sticky and exhausted and tired from all the punishment, but figured Hey, it was worth it in the end, as he nuzzled and snuggled up to his Bro, his older brother gave a huge huff of " I can't believe you did this again" before deciding to pet him and he purred, " I love you Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Stridercest is best cest.


End file.
